The invention relates to an NMR probe component for small samples.
Such an NMR probe component is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,414.
Nuclear magnetic resonance imaging is a non-destructive method of imaging of the volume of samples. Microcoil magnetic resonance imaging (see e.g. D. A. Seeber et al, Rev. Sci. instrum. Vol. 71, No. 11, 4263-4272, (2000)) is used to investigate small samples with spatial dimensions of about 100 μm, e.g, biological tissue samples.
In NMR imaging, the sample is positioned in a strong static magnetic field, and subjected to radio frequency (RF) pulses. The RF signal produced by the excited sample is then recorded. In order to allow spatial encoding, the static magnetic field is superimposed with a gradient field. In order to achieve good spatial resolution, high magnetic field gradients are necessary at the sample location.
From the flyer “Surface microcoils for MR imaging” of Bruker Biospin AG, Fällanden, Switzerland, 2006, it is known to provide a sample well together with an RF microcoil on a glass chip. The glass chip is mounted on an exchangeable insert of an NMR probe.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,414 it is known to put a sample between two cover slips of a slide, wherein the slide has an integrated RF coil. The slide is put into a plastic holder, which is part of an NMR probe and placed in an NMR apparatus comprising a gradient coil system.
This latter NMR probe component concept is disadvantageous in that the achievable spatial resolution at imaging is insufficient for some sample types. Moreover, the alignment of the RF coil with the gradient field may be imprecise.
It is the object of the invention to introduce an NMR probe component, in particular for NMR imaging of small samples, that allows one to perform imaging at an improved spatial resolution and which allows good alignment of the RF coil and the gradient system.